phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn
images| }} Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality often affects his plans. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special episodes "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card with credits.png Adding a carrot for the snowman's nose.jpg GivingAYetiAShower.png ShovelingSnowOffOfTheDrive.png PuttingAStarOnTheTree.png GiftForMom.png Donations.png DualTobaganRide.png Phineas'Dream.png PhineasPuttingUpChrisstmasLights.png Christmas train.png TheChristmasFeeling.png Santa thinks we're naughty.jpg It'sAllMyFault.png ItWasAllADream.png OrNot.png WhereDidWeGoWrong2.png WhereDidWeGoWrong9.png INotGivingUp.png Danville For Niceness 2.png Danville For Niceness 4.png PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png Boo, no Christmas.png PhineasAtXmas.jpg PhineasPilotsSled.png Greeting Grandpa in the jet.png Christmas accomplished.png MerryChristmasPhineas.png Christmas morning.png Someone'sEatingTheCookies.png Dancing, Peanuts style.png Phineas and Ferb making snow angels.png "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" '"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"' ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension PFAT2D Image1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with their 2D selves. Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Promotional Phineas Flynn.png Phineas Flynn2.png Phineas Flynn4.png Phineas Flynn3.png Phineas Flynn6.png Phineas Flynn5.png Phineas Flynn7.png Phineas tree.png Phineas mummy.png Phineas rope.png Phineas Snowboard.png Phineas hey.png Phineas in Park Form.jpg|Phineas in "live" form 200px-Phineas Flynn.jpg Cliptastic Countdown voting machine.png Merchandise Books Speed Demons front cover.jpg Runaway Hit front cover.jpg Wild Surprise front cover.jpg Thrill-o-rama! cover.jpg Big Top Bonanza cover.jpg Daredevil Days cover.jpg FreezeFrame.jpg ItsAncientHistory.jpg Oh, Christmas Tree! front cover.jpg MyFunnyValentineCover.png HauntedHayride.jpg ThumbsUp Book.jpg Just Squidding.jpg Phineas and ferb 6 the best school day ever.jpg Nothing but Trouble cover.jpg Chronicles of Meap cover.jpg Where's Perry-comic.jpg It's About Time comic.jpg Quantum Boogloo-cover.jpg PnFLaughapalooza.png Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Robotinator.jpg P&FMarchApril11.jpg Holiday 2010 Cover.jpg Clothing Create-Your-Own Navy Tee for Toddlers.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt design 2.jpg Organic 42 race car t-shirt.jpg Cast of Phineas and Ferb organic t-shirt.jpg Eternal Optimists shirt.jpg Phineas and Ferb You-Design-It shirt.jpg Create-Your-Own Ringer Tee.jpg Create-Your-Own Double-Up Tee.jpg Wipeout surfing baseball cap.jpg So, what do you want to do today - baseball cap.jpg Here Comes Trouble! baseball cap.jpg Create-Your-Own Hoodie Pullover Sweatshirt - design 2.jpg Backyard Beach pajamas.jpg He Thinks Big - Phineas and Ferb - boys pajamas.jpg He Thinks Big boys pajamas set.jpg Backyard Beach swim trunks.jpg Three-piece pin set.jpg Phineas and Ferb Get Busted wristwatch.jpg P&F Disney Store tote bag.jpg DVD The Fast and the Phineas DVD cover.jpg The Daze of Summer cover.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD - pre-release artwork.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD Cover.jpg Dvd cover.jpg Dinsey XD Danish Promo.jpg German Micky Maus Magazin DVD.png Music Soundtrack.PNG Phineas and Ferb Karaoke CD cover.png Phineas and Ferb - Disney Sing-Along cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites cover.png PnF Acoustic Guitar.jpg 1st Dimensions.png|the movie soundtrack Toys and Games Phineas & Ferb Skateboard Laucher - front.jpg Surfin' Tidal Wave toy - front.jpg Rockin' Stage toy.jpg Toys R Us P&F Collector Pack.jpg Goo Figure Pod - What's the big 'Goo'dea.jpg Figures and Bedroom Play Backdrop.jpg Backdrop Set Figure Pack.jpg Phineas and Ferb toy2.jpg Phineas 7 inch plush toy.jpg Phineas 10 inch bean bag toy.jpg Phineas 14 inch plush toy.jpg Phineas Gabble Head.jpg Eye Buggers - Phineas 1.jpg TopTrumps.jpg Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Ride Again.jpg Best Game Ever! front cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Arcade game selection screen.png Disney Channel All Star Party Cover.jpg Aluminum Sports Bottle - blue.jpg Miscellaneous BreyersYogurt.gif Kellogg.jpg PnF Macoroni and cheese.jpg Langersjuice.JPG Phineas jumping balloon.jpg PnF Valentines front.png PnFOrnament.jpg P&F twin duvet cover.jpg P&F twin sheet set.jpg Near life-size P&F wall graphics.jpg Let's Rock! poster.jpg So what do you wanna do poster.jpg Kids Charter Phineas and Ferb Backpack.jpg Phineas and Ferb checks.jpg Phineas and Ferb sheet labels.jpg P&F 2011 16-month wall calendar 1 - front.jpg Phineas and Ferb 2011 Calendar.jpg Sticker Scene Activity Book front cover.jpg Colouring & Activity Pad.jpg 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas Flynn